Unexpected Surprises
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "What the bloody hell are you thinking, Ginny?" Ron yelled. "You're being stupid!" Ginny's anger flared. She was not. "Look. I knew you weren't going to accept it…" "Damn straight!" "But I can date whoever I please, and I want to date Theodore." "How dare you turn down that- wait…," Ron trailed off, his eyes widened, his face turning purple. "YOU'RE DATING WHO?" he roared.


**Well, here I am, with a new pairing. I will warn you now, even I am slightly confused to where this idea came from. I seem to have picked GinnyxTheo, and then crammed my OTPs in (apart from Dramione, my ultimate OTP). **

**I am not sure what you will make of this... but go ahead and read.**

* * *

Ginny had been sitting in the living room of the Burrow when Ron stormed in. She'd been expecting him. She knew he wasn't going to agree to who she'd fallen for. Everyone else did, when they met him they believed him to be a perfect gentleman. Ron, obviously, wouldn't. He was still, four years after the war, extremely prejudice to those who had once belonged in Slytherin.

Which wasn't fair, her boyfriend was the most gentlemanlike person she'd ever met. She'd loved Harry, yes, but he just didn't have the sophistication and class that he did. Harry was fine with it, he knew she deserved better. Not that Harry was now alone; he was seeing a lot of Pansy Parkinson recently. She couldn't wait for Ron to find _that_ out.

Speaking of Ron, he was rather red faced as he came to a halt in front of her, bubbling with rage and anger. "What the bloody hell are you thinking, Ginny?" he yelled, glaring fiercely at her. "You're being stupid!"

Ginny's anger flared. She was not. She could date whomever she liked. "Look. I knew you weren't going to accept it…"

"Damn straight!"

"But I can date whoever I please, and I want to date Theodore."

"How dare you turn down that- wait…," Ron trailed off, his eyes widened, his face turning purple. "YOU'RE DATING WHO?" he roared.

Ginny stared at him. "How dare I turn down what?"

Ron blinked for a moment and he pointed a finger angrily at her. "The chaser position at the Chudley Cannons. I know about it. And now I find out you're dating one of _those_."

"Ron, I would _never_ play for the Cannons." Ginny said, scowling. "And, I happen to like Theo, and he likes me!"

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron demanded, glowering.

"We don't love each other that way anymore," Ginny said, simply. "And he's moved on too."

"I have?" Harry asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"See! He hasn't!" Ron said, shaking his head.

"Oh, stop messing around Harry, we all know about you and Parkinson," she said, rolling her eyes. Ron took a step backwards, staring at them both in amazement. "Well, some of us."

Harry grinned. "What can I say? She's changed a lot recently." Ron spluttered. "She works with Hermione, Ron, hadn't you noticed?"

Ginny nodded. "She has, she introduced me to Theo. Speaking of which, he should be here soon."

Ron sat down heavily. "What is the fascination with bloody Slytherins all of a sudden? Hermione has started to work with Draco on finding cures for diseases, you're snogging the pug, and Ginny's turning down job offers with the _Cannons_ and dating a prejudiced prat."

"Pardon?"

Ron spun around, seeing Theodore Nott step out of the floo. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ron yelled.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "I take it he is going to be a problem, Gin," he said, giving his girlfriend a warm smile. "Good afternoon Harry," he added.

"Hello Theo," he replied with a grin. "You might want to take her and go, Ron's about to explode."

"Noted," he said and held out his arm for Ginny. She smiled and picked up her bag, going over to him and taking his arm.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and the sparkle of diamond around her neck caught Ron's attention.

"What's that around your neck?" he demanded to know.

Ginny touched it gently with a fond smile. "It was a gift, it is an old tradition to present a lady with a gift when you ask her to dinner," Theo explained.

Ron scowled and stormed out of the Burrow, going to find somebody to rant to about this madness.

Harry laughed. "Poor Ron, he's world's being tipped upside down," a dreamy voice said as Luna came in through the back door.

"Luna?" Ginny asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your mum," she said. "She said she was going to teach me how to make brownies. It is very nice to see you all."

"You too, Luna, we've not seen you for a while," Harry commented.

"Oh, I've been on holiday to Italy. It was most beautiful," she sat down, her hands on the table in front of her. Ginny spotted a sparkling band on her third finger.

"Luna? Are you engaged?" she asked, gaping.

"Yes, I am," she replied, lifting her hand up to admire the ring. "It is very pretty. Blaise gave it to me."

"Blaise?" Harry asked, frowning. "Blaise _Zabini_?"

"Of course," Luna said with a smile.

"You didn't all know about this?" Theo asked, amused.

"_You did?_" Ginny shrieked. "There's so much that needs to be planned! I haven't even seen him in years!"

"Of course I knew," Theo said, chuckling. "Blaise works with me, he's been nervous about proposing for months."

"How long have they been together?" Harry asked, glancing at Luna who was distracted by something out the window.

"A year and a half I believe, she interviewed him for the Quibbler and he's been captivated ever since. They already knew each other of course; he was always finding her when he was doing patrols at Hogwarts." Theo explained.

"And she didn't think to mention it?" Ginny said, shaking her head but a smile played on her lips. "That's so Luna."

"We're going to be late for our reservation if we don't leave soon," Theo said as he checked his watch.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Then let's go. I'll see you later Harry, Luna," she said and Theo nodded his goodbye as they stepped into the floo.

She was surprised when they flooed to Theo's own home. "I thought we were going out?" she said, stepping out of the fireplace.

Theo grinned, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. "We were, but I changed my mind this morning. We're eating here," he said, pulling out a chair for her.

Ginny smiled and took her seat. "So, when you said we'd be late..?"

"I just wanted you to myself. I'm selfish like that," he said with a grin as he sat down.

She laughed, taking his hand and leaning over to kiss him gently. "I kind of like it."

He grinned. "I know," he said, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"What's for lunch then?" she asked.

"Your favourite, of course," he said, lifting the lids off the plates and she smiled.

"I think I love you," she said with a smile, starting to eat.

"That's good, because I think I love you too."

* * *

**I do love that ending. I would love to know what you think of my crazy burst of inspiration!**


End file.
